


Was It Real?

by the_madhatter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kitsune, Smut, Smutty, kili is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madhatter/pseuds/the_madhatter
Summary: Requested:  Perhaps a Kili x Female Reader insert fic? Kili wanders away from the group and finds himself at a very crystal clear pond where he meets a very unclothed kitsune (fox demon). She would seduce him into the pond for some fun *wiggles brows* but when Thorin and the others find him he is just laying on the bank by himself. He would try to convince them of the fox but they wouldn't believe him until a silvery much larger than normal fox steps into the clearing and disappears with an echoing giggle.





	Was It Real?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smutty smut
> 
> Author’s Note: I think I’m just going to stop apologizing for how late these are? I mean it’s a given that I;m going to take ages writing anything. So here’s a universal apology for all future fics: I’m so sorry that it’s late. Please forgive me. I still love you. I’m horrible at writing smut, I’ve come to face that fact. So please be gentle. Also I had never heard of a “kitsune” until I got this request, so I’m so sorry if it’s inaccurate to how they act. It took a lot of googling to get to this point. 
> 
> P.S. thank you for reading and leaving likes and kind words. It makes my cold heart melt every time I get a note on one of these. IT MEANS SO MUCH 
> 
> also most of these are posted to my tumblr and I'm taking requests there (justawriterofthings)

You shifted and walked into the water.  It was warmer than you expected and you unconsciously made happy humming noises and you drifted further into the pond until the water was up to your waist.  You took in the warmth as you looked around the pond.  The clarity of the water, making the scene before you much more relaxing.  You let your guard down and drifted on your back to the middle of the pond.  But you were soon taken away from your serenity when you heard the cracking of twigs and heavy boot falls approach you.  Your ears perked up and twitched in the direction of the disturbance. 

 You had nowhere to hide.  You had to face the intruder.  And you hoped it wasn’t an orc.  You weren’t in the mood to deal with one of those hideous creatures especially now that you were bare with nowhere to run. 

“I’ll just be over this way.”  The voice echoed through the trees.  You looked in that direction and what you say pleasantly surprised you.  A small scruffy man appeared just in front of the tree line.  You watched as his gaze met yours and you could see a blush on his cheeks.  The man was speechless, and frozen where he stood. 

You swam closer to him; then emerged from the pond; your naked body glistened in the sunlight.  Just as quickly as his eyes flitted to your protruding ears, they were gone.  And now that you were closer you realized he was not a man, but a dwarf and a very handsome dwarf at that.  “I’m Y/N.”  You introduced yourself with a sultry smile.  His eyes darted up to your face, he briefly made eye contact before you could tell he was looking just past you.  Your bare form was making him uncomfortable amongst other things.  You could feel his arousal fall off him in waves, and his layered garb wasn’t doing much to hide his excitement.   You looked him over, making sure he noticed where your eyes landed.  “What’s your name, love?”  You asked, stepping closer to him and seeing his hesitance. 

“K-Kili.”  He managed to get out between staggered breaths. 

“Well, Kili.  The water is magnificent.  Would you like to go for a swim with me?”  You asked, holding out your hand to him.  There was more hesitance from the dwarf so you reached for his hand, and led him to the water’s edge.  “Kili, you’re going to have to take off your clothes.”  The wicked smile was back on your face.  He nodded and started to remove his outer layers, fumbling trying to get them off as quickly as possible.  You didn’t waste any time to get back into the water though.  With a turn and a waggle of your hips you were back in the pond, swimming out to the middle.  Your ears returned and this time your tail made an appearance as well. 

It didn’t take long for Kili to finish stripping and in moments he was swimming out to meet you.  His eyes widened at the tail you now had, your striking silver fur still as beautiful in the water as it was on land.  You placed a finger under his chin and guided his head so that his eyes were met with your own.  “You’re a-“  He started but you placed that same finger on his lips.  Kili grabbed a hold of your waist and brought you closer to him.  He managed to keep the both of you above water with ease.  He looked into your eyes for a moment, you simply smiled.  Then his lips were crashing into yours.  You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck.  His strength wasn’t a surprise to you, considering he was a dwarf.  They tended to be a burly and sturdy lot from your experience.  You kissed him with fervor, pushing your body against his. 

“Sweet Kili.”  You whispered in his ear, when you pulled your lips away from his, his mouth immediately found your neck, and he sent a shiver down your spine.  You ground against him, your tail swished in the water.  His hips bucked up and you felt his member graze your thigh. 

Still managing to keep you in his lap, he swam to the water’s edge and laid you down on the soft bank.  He pulled your hips up so your legs were resting on his shoulders.  One of his very large hands caressed your core, then he carefully slipped one digit inside you.  A small gasp escaped your lips as he started to move it.  His other land was holding you up by the small of your back.  Soon he added a second finger and you started to come undone.  His thumb rubbed against your pearl of nerves and your body started to shake.  But he removed his fingers before you could fall over the edge of bliss.  This time the sound that escaped you was an angry grunt.  You looked up into his eyes and with a mischievous grin you moved your body so he was beneath you. 

Kili blinked, unaware of what had just happened.  You were towering above him in a split second, relinquishing his control. 

“My turn, love.”  You snickered as you lowered yourself on to him, taking your time and allowing yourself to adjust to his girth.  Once he had filled you completely you stayed put for a moment, smiling down at him with lust in your eyes.  He on the other hand was looking at you, pleading that you move.  He even tried bucking his hips up, but you stayed put for a few moments.  It wasn’t until he let out a small whimper that you began to move.  Your knees were pressed into the dirt on either side of his hips, anchoring yourself.  You placed both hands on his chest, and you started to slowly lift yourself up.  He was getting impatient and bucked his hips upwards to fill you again.  You let out a small squeak of surprise at first, but the two of you got the rhythm you both needed.  He was meeting your movements with his own and it wasn’t long before the two of you quickened the pace. 

“Mahal.”  The words left his lips in a whisper.  You could feel he was close, just by how he tensed beneath you.  You moved one of the hands that he gripped your hip with so that it was between your legs.  He got the hint instantly and started to move his fingers on your bundle of nerves.  You could feel your own pressure building inside you.  And it didn’t take you long to sit on him completely, your body shaking above him.  Your walls clenched around his member still inside you.  Moments later you could feel him tense even more.  “I’m going to-“  He bit down on his lip. 

You moved more, riding out the fading waves of your release.  He looked up at you with some concern, but he was too close to bliss to second guess your decision.  The sensations came back, the pressure building inside you once more.  This time, you moved through it until he gripped your hips tightly and brought you down on his cock with a grunt.  You felt the warmth of his seed spill inside you.  You name on his lips as he climaxed. 

The two of you stayed joined together for a moment before you climbed off of him.  Kili’s eyes were lidded; he was desperately trying to stay awake.  But your encounter drained him like no other woman had before.  “Sleep, you’ll feel better when you wake.”  You smiled, and in moments he was out.  a small snore escaped him and you ran your hand down the side of his face with such affection.             

 

You left the spent dwarf lying on his back by the water’s edge.  His toes were just grazing the water slightly.  You decided to rinse off in the pond for a few moments.  Once back into your silver form, you headed into the tree line.  Just as you did you could hear voices shouting in the opposite direction.  “Kili!  Where are you, lad?”  Numerous shouts echoed.  You waited just out of sight, curious to see who was looking for the lovely dwarf.  Twelve burly men immerged from the trees, all of them in a panic.  You watched in awe as the troop of dwarves tried to wake their completely spent companion. 

“Y/N.”  You could hear your name on his lips as he stirred awake. 

“Who’s Y/N?  A blonde dwarf asked, kneeing beside Kili. 

“The fox woman on my dreams.”  He mumbled, completely enamored.

“The WHAT?”  The bald one broke out into a loud laughter.  The rest of the men looked to one another with confusion and amusement, and then back to Kili who was still lying on the ground, fully clothed thanks to you. 

“She- she.  We made love.  Her tail and ears kept flicking.  She- we…”  He couldn’t form coherent sentences; he was still foggy from his post coital nap. 

“Kili.  Get up now, we’re leaving.”  The one with the streaks of silver in his hair ordered.  You immediately took him as the leader.

“Yes, Uncle.”  Kili rose with his head low.  You could see him embarrassment.  So you decided to do something against your better judgment.  You stepped out from behind the trees, making sure you were just in front of Kili’s gaze if he ever picked his head up.  To your luck, he did and you could see his eyes grow wide from across the pond.  “That’s her!  That’s Y/N!”  Kili was absolutely beaming, not only because you stuck around, but because this meant he didn’t imagine it.

You waited for the rest of the company to turn and see you, and once you were satisfied they had, just by the amount of gasps that filled the air, you turned and leisurely strolled back into the trees, giggling as you did.

                                  


End file.
